Stress Relief
by Juniorspades
Summary: Being one of the new guys can be hard sometimes, and sometimes, all you need is a release. For Jesse Sorensen, he finds it in the shower after one of his matches.


Well, it's been a long time since I've written a story, hopefully I can get back into it. I don't own anything. Had this story pop into my head, and decided I'd actually write it while it's fresh and while I can. Plus, I haven't seen any actual Jesse Sorensen stories, despite him being rather attractive.

**Summary**; Being one of the new guys can be hard sometimes, and sometimes, all you need is a release. For Jesse Sorensen, he finds it in the shower after one of his matches. Nothing extreme, some shower play, masturbation, the basics.

* * *

><p>Jesse's head hung low as he made his way backstage to the showers, another defeat on his hands. It was frustrating to nearly come out on top, but end up on the losing side of things, and it made things stressful. Was he trying to hard to prove himself? Was he just not good enough? Countless thoughts ran through his head as he opened the door to the showers and made his way in.<p>

"Let's hope this helps." Sitting on the bench next to the door, Jesse sighed.

Undoing the right one, he slipped it off, pushing it to the side, repeating it with the left. Taking a towel off the stack next to him, Jesse flings it over his shoulder, standing up. Moving his hands to his side, his thumbs make slip inside his trunks on the hem, sliding down with ease from the sweat running off his body. Walking into the actual showers, he doesn't go to far into them, entering the first one since there's nobody else around. Hanging the towel over the little barricade that prevents those walking in from gawking at those showering, Jesse fidgets with the water handles, beginning to turn them until he gets it how he wants it.

When the water gets warm enough for him, he slides in under it, letting it run over his head and down. Some slides down his torso, and some slides down his back and over his ass, but it feels great either way, as it hits his skin. There's another sigh from the Texan, this one of relief. Turning around, so the water hits his back mostly, Jesse closes his eyes and tilts his head back, soaking in the moment while it last. All his stress seemed to melt away with the dirt and sweat, as his made went clear. And suddenly, he was feeling an urge. At first, he fought it, telling himself no, somebody could walk in at any given second, but his brain had other ideas.

His hand slowly made it's way it front of him, trailing his abdomen, as it lowered. Inch by inch it went, until it met it's destination. Wrapping his hand around his dick, Jesse gives it a couple good pumps, and that sends all the right signals. A low moan escapes his lips, and his fingers begin working him over, stroking himself pleasurably, bringing him to attention.. all seven and a half thick inches of him. Everything _is_ bigger in Texas after all.

"Ah, god."

Grabbing the soap off a little dish next to the handles, Jesse rubs his hands on it, soaping them up until they feel nice and ready. Putting it back, his hand returns to his being wrapped around his dick, and he runs his hand down and back up, lubing it up. Everything that happened to him didn't matter anymore, not right now, he was lost in the pleasure he was getting. Soon enough, his hand was firmly wrapped, the pumps beginning and the moans getting louder.

"Ugh.. right there."

The room was filled in his moans of satisfaction. The mushroom head on his dick got special treatment, his thumb rubbing it right where it felt the best. The pace went this way for a few minutes, Jesse stopped every now and then for a couple seconds to prevent himself from hitting his peak too early. This was the first time Jesse had any sort of sexual gratification since joining the company, but it wasn't the first thought about it. The men he worked with.. Alex Shelley, Brian Kendrick, all attractive and nice pieces of ass but he was too nice of a guy to act on it. Not anymore.

"Shit.. feels great."

Jesse bit his bottom lip when his dick begin throbbing in his hand, he was getting near the edge and sooner or later, it'd happen whether he wanted it too or not. His pace quickened a little, making sure he worked the spots that felt the best, he was gonna make sure his release was as great as it could get. Moments went by, and Jesse's dick started to swell a little, he was just seconds away and he focused on a mixture of pumps and jacks, until he finally went over the edge.

"Jesus, fuck me!"

He cried out, his orgasm unleashing as several streams of his semen shot out, making his eyes screw shut and his legs feel weak. Jesse's hand was coated in his own seed, and that didn't stop him from riding out his high with slowing jacks. His legs gave out, and Jesse's back slammed against the wall, but the pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. When he felt his dick beginning to go limp in his hand, his grip on it loosened, then came undone completely. Putting his hand under the water, the pressure of it cleaned his hand off as he let it fall to his side. Keeping propped up against the wall, his chest expanded and contracted with his pants, a smile creeping on his face when he can muster the strength for it.

"Things will be just fine."

Eventually, he shut the water off, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. All those thoughts and feelings were gone, and he felt like a man renewed. If giving into his urges as a man was all it took for that, then guys like Alex Shelley and Brian Kendrick were about to be the first ones on the receiving end of a Texan at his sexual prime before they knew what happened.

* * *

><p>I'm pretty sure Jesse Sorensen will one of my more used characters right now, if I can get back into the swing of writing fanfictions of course, and if others like Alex Shelley and Austin Aries in the mix? It should be fun. Anyway, I'd love reviews, since it has been so long since my last story, good or bad I'm always listening on how to improve.<p> 


End file.
